Cursed
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Anko must learn to confront her fears in the Forest of Death but the arrival of a familiar face could lead her to self-doubt. No pairings.


**Cursed **

**By AngeloftheOdd**

There had been a time when Anko had been unafraid to set foot in The Forest of Death. She knew her way around it far better than most of the older and more experienced ninja. She had once felt at home here. So much so, that she had been chosen by the Hokage himself to head the second stage of the Chuunin Exams.

But that had been quite some time ago.

She involuntarily shuddered as she stood before the large gate that divided the rest of Konoha from her former refuge. She was terrified. Ever since that night, she couldn't bring herself to face this place. Cursing herself for being so weak, she absently ran a hand across the back of her neck.

Orochimaru, she knew, was no longer lurking here. It was foolish to think that he would be waiting for her, like some monster in a child's story book. The nightmares she'd suffered. They would never end unless she faced the source of her fear. The Forest had been her one place of escape when she had been younger. Damned if she was going to let that snake bastard take that away from her too. He'd already stolen far too much from her and the entire village already. The Hokage, and with him their sense of fairness and justice. When Sasuke had left, some small flicker of hope that the righteous would always overcome the wicked had died out.

But Tsunade was the Fifth now. It was hard not to be in her strong presence and not feel some sense of pride in being a kunoichi. The Legendary Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, had bravely fought her former sensei. They had returned alive to tell the tale. Orochimaru was no immortal, she knew now. Anko had come to the conclusion that she must confront the demons that haunted her if she ever had the hope of becoming like the women she so admired.

Taking a deep breath, she parted the metal door and stepped inside. Even during the daylight hours the forest was eerie. At night it seemed a whole other world. She remembered the comfort that blending into the shadows had once brought her. She had felt invisible. Unexceptional. Creating the illusion that she was safe.

A sudden rustling in the trees set her on guard. She instinctively reached for a shuriken, sending it flying through the air. A bloated Giant Leech crashed to the ground dead.

Anko attempted to steady her nerves. Just local wildlife. A type she'd encountered many times before. One she had used to avoid instead of openly attacking. She had always been so cautious to not disturb the animals dwelling here. It was their home after all and she was merely a visitor. Once it felt as if she had been welcome.

She grit her teeth in frustration. She would beat this. If for no other reason than to prove to herself that she was not just a pawn to be used and discarded. She was from Konoha and the village prided itself on the strength of their shinobi. Especially the ferocity of its kunoichi.

Now, in the heart of the forest, she steeled her resolve to conquer this once and for all. Memories drifted back to her. That night during the Chuunin Exams. The helplessness she had felt, pinned against the tree. Her former sensei's smirking face. Mocking her. Conveying to her that she would never be strong enough to exact her revenge. Struggling, like a fly caught in the web of a spider...

Never again. Never again would she allow that to happen.

_But even the boy of the legendary Uchiha clan couldn't fight the lure of the mark forever..._

A nagging doubt tugged at her mind. She could almost hear Orochimaru's smooth, cold voice speaking to her.

_What hope do you possibly have if one such as Sasuke, the most promising protege of the Leaf Village, couldn't even save himself? You are nothing. Broken. Worthless._

Anko slammed her fist into the nearest tree, screaming. Panting in her rage, she forced herself onwards. There was the unshakable sensation that she was being watched. Dismissing it as nothing more than the animals. Nothing she couldn't handle. But instinct had taught her better and she caught a shimmering glint of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I know you're there!" she snarled. "Show yourself."

A shadowy figure dropped down from the trees, landing gracefully on both feet.

Anko could feel the beads of sweat forming. Her blood ran cold. She readied herself for some form of assault.

Then she froze. Body trembling.

"Orochimaru!" she spat.

The man stepped into the moonlight and her expression changed from one of terror to pure venomous loathing.

"You!" she growled. "How dare you show your face around here! I ought to kill you where you stand for such audacity!"

"I see Konoha's finest are as vigilant as ever," a calm voice responded. "Of course, Lord Orochimaru did train you himself. I see his efforts weren't a complete waste."

That arrogant air. That taunting smile. Those knowing eyes that seemed to observe everything around them but revealed nothing. The glare of glasses.

"Kabuto Yakushi," Anko said, reaching for her kunai. "Tell me. How did a spineless worm like you manage to survive the curse mark? I was half expecting to find your corpse quite some time ago."

Kabuto pulled down the collar of his shirt and turned around to reveal the bare patch of skin on his neck.

"I'm far more valuable than that," he said simply.

He faced her again, a twisted smile on his lips.

Anko stared at him in disbelief. No one under Orochimaru's sway ever escaped that fate. It was his bargaining chip. The binding promise of power that kept those he deemed worthy at his side. And should they ever decide to betray him...Anko felt a chill run down her spine. She would never again be able to use her jutsu without fear of losing all control of her own body and mind.

"So what?" she hissed. "You're under mind control instead. I know all about you. Maybe I'll be able to knock some sense into you!"

"Free will is the sweetest gift the gods have blessed us with."

Anko narrowed her eyes.

"Such a look of hatred," he continued. "But if you really desired to attack me you would have done so already. What could possibly be holding you back? Do you wish to be a hero and bring in a living spy for questioning? It would be a great asset to the village, wouldn't it?"

"Every word out of your mouth is a lie!" Anko growled. "You're useless as a source of information. Even if we used the usual methods for probing your mind, I'm betting that you're so far gone as to believe everything he's told you as truth."

"I've never spoken anything other than the truth," Kabuto replied. "If you doubt my honesty so much, you wouldn't be standing here still speaking to me. Do you still hold some sentimental feelings towards your former teacher? I can assure you that, with me at his side, he's closer than ever to achieving all he desires."

"His desires," she snarled. "Are evil. I'll personally see to it that they are never realized."

"Will you now? Then why didn't you prevent him from bringing down that old fool you called Hokage? Were you not strong enough? Maybe you were too scared. Or couldn't you bring yourself to kill the one person who ever gave your pathetic little existence some meaning?"

"I would have happily killed him. But he fled like he always does. He's a coward who resorts to filthy tricks and false words to get his way. And you're no different."

Kabuto made a quick motion, pulling something from his sleeve. Anko tensed, preparing to dodge whatever he was planning to throw at her.

"Calm down," he said, grinning. "I'm not here to fight."

He held up the object in front of his face.

"A card?" Anko asked. "What kind of game are you playing at?"

"It's no game. You see, I know quite a bit about you as well. Displaying exceptional talent at a young age. Taken in by Lord Orochimaru and trained under his watchful guidance. Says here that you were one of his most promising pupils..."

His eyes met hers. For one brief moment, Anko felt as if her very soul was laid bare before him.

"You hate me because we're the same."

"I'm nothing like you!" Anko hollered. "Or him! I love the people in this village. I would die for them!"

No more words. She couldn't stand to hear one more disgusting syllable uttered from him. She would rip the tongue from his mouth if she had to.

Lunging at him, she aimed a punch squarely for his jaw. There was a satisfying crunch and Kabuto flew backwards. Anko's eyes flashed dangerously as she moved in, kunai raised.

"That's enough, Anko!"

Tsunade's voice snapped her out of her sudden rage. She looked down at the sprawling figure to see Shizune, nursing a swollen jaw.

"What the hell is going on?" Anko demanded. "This was just some sort of test?"

"One that you passed," Shizune said, sitting up. "That's quite the left hook you've got there."

She began channeling her chakra to heal herself.

"I don't understand," Anko replied. "What does this prove? What purpose did all this serve?"

She turned angrily towards the woman who now called herself Fifth Hokage. To her surprise, she was smiling warmly at her.

"You are worthy of the title of kunoichi," Tsunade said. "I'm proud of you, Anko."

The younger woman looked from the Hokage to Shizune and back again. She let out a loud huff and began storming off.

"I'm insulted that my loyalty would ever come into question," she said.

But as she made her way back through the forest, a smile crept across her face.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, not my usual stuff, but I figured the women needed some mention for purposes other than pron ^^


End file.
